Known is a swivel stand in which a display or monitor camera to be turned is supported by an electric motor in a rotatable fashion (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications H9-18748, H7-203335 and H1-73876).
For example, according to the disclosure of JP H7-203335, a cabinet provided with a TV monitor is supported by a stand in a rotatable fashion. Furthermore, the rotational driving power generated by the rotation axis of an electric motor is transmitted to a base through both a gear and a gear unit composed of a worm wheel mating with the gear and large and small gears. Therefore, the forward/reverse rotation of the electric motor allows a cabinet to be turned clockwise or counterclockwise.